Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Ojitosss
Summary: Sam ¿pollerudo?, Emily ¿bipolar?, Jacob ¿agrandado?, Paul ¿paranoico?, Leah y Derek ¡¿enamorados! ¡¿que paso!... y todo por comprobar la existencia de los hombres lobo... primer fic...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Antes que lean deben saber que este fic es un intento de crossover, entre "Crepúsculo" (todos sus personajes pertenecen a S. M.) y "Teen Wolf" (creemos que todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie pertenece a MTV… XD). Así que si no les gusta la idea ya están advertidos. Otro dato mas es que este y todos los fics que escriba serán NO CANNON….. Bueno basta de entretenimientos y a leer… besos Belén.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

Capitulo 1

_PoV Sam:_

Estando en La Push; mas específicamente en la casita que teníamos con Emily, en medio del bosque.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel rumor que me remueve el estomago. Se lo he comentado a Emily, pero ella me dice que "solo es un rumor": por eso idee un plan que no puede fallar: ¡INVESTIGAR!

Solo tengo que esperar al resto de la manada…

¡Al fin!, pensé que tenia que ir a buscarlos- les dije mientras veía como se acercaban a la casa.

Perdón Sam… es que Paul…- dijo Jacob, mirándolo…¡ja, ja! Le dije que no se fuera de joda - no se quiso levantar yyy… tuvimos que ayudarlo - no me quiero imaginar lo que habrán tenido que hacer.

¡Che!, no es mi culpa, la culpa es de Sam. Él quiso que nos levantáramos temprano… ¡Hmp! – dijo ofendido Paul.

¡Callate nene! ¡te tenias que levantar nomás! – se quejo Leah, como siempre…

¡nadie te hablo a vos nena!, ¡así que callate!- contesto Paul. Siempre lo mismo, no pasan dos minutos que ya se están peleando. Si no son estos dos, es Leah con cualquiera de los chico.

¡mira pibe! Vo…- y la interrumpí. Me tenían podrido estas peleas boludas.

¡PAUL, LEAH! ¡basta! Dejen de discutir – ambos se quedaron callado, se cruzaron de brazos y se giraron, dándose la espalda mutuamente. Suspire - ¿es que nadie se pregunta para que lo traje acá? – vi como se miraban entre ellos, nadie decía nada, hasta que…

¿por problemas? - ¡sí! El único...

Sí, muy bien Seth – vi como me sonrió, parecía asustado – pero ustedes – dije mirando al resto – me decepcionan…él recién entro al grupo y es mas vivo que ustedes – nadie dijo nada – bueno ese no era el tema. He escuchado el rumor de que hay otros hombres lobo en California y pensé que lo mejor seria ir e INVESTIGAR… ¿eh? ¿Qué les parece? – nuevamente nadie dijo nada, algunos como, Embry o Quil, parecían querer reírse, Paul y Leah seguían ignorándose, Seth estaba dudo como una piedra, con la mirada fija en la nada, parecía tildado y ni hablar de Jared y Jacob; los dos con caras de idiotas, seguro pesando cada uno en su impronta...y hablando de impronta ¿Qué estará haciendo Emily?; espero que esta reunión termine rápido, por que tengo que limpiar el desate que dejan estos pibes en la cocina, además mi chiquita se enoja mucho si no hago lo que me dice y después me….

¿Sam? - ¿¡que! ¿ah?.. ¡ah sí! La reunión, la reunión.

Si, Jacob ¿que pasa?- risas muy bajitas se escuchaban a mi alrededor.

Ok, todo bien con…la "misión" – dijo Jacob, utilizando sus dedos para marcar las comillas – pero… ¿a quien vas elegir para concretarla? ¿o ya elegiste? – si querido ya elegí, a vos te elegí, ja,ja…

Sí, ya lo pensé, y vos querido sos uno de los elegidos – reí maliciosamente en mi cabeza muajajajajaja…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? No entiendo…- se quejo Jacob.

Simple – le conteste – porque tenia ganas y porque no aceptaste el puesto de alpha – sonreí. Jacob parecía no tener ganas de irse, pero que se va a hacer la vida es así y ¡yo soy el alpha! ¡y se hace lo que yo digo! ¡carajo!

Bue… ta' bien – me dijo suspirando – pero que conste que yo no acepte… ¿a quien mas elegiste?... si se puede saberrrr – que contento se va a poner como loco cuando le diga los nombres de los otros dos bobos que elegí, je, je…

Claro que lo podes saber mi pequeño Jacob – este me miro algo molesto – los otros dos afortunados en acompañarte en esta hermosa travesía son… ¡Paul y Leah! – que hasta ese momento habían empezado a discutir nuevamente, pero en cuanto se escucharon sus nombres; se giraron rápidamente y dijeron al unísono…

¿¡que! NOOOOO – je, je quéjense todo lo que quieran pero yo no los pienso cambiar, ja, ja…

Sam no me podes hacer esto… ¿siii? – me dijo Leah poniendo cara de cordero degollado, pero eso ya no surtía efecto en mi, así que seguí sonriendo tranquilamente como se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñada.

No, Sam, ¿Qué mierda hice para merecer esto? – ja, ja, ja, ja…

Nada – le dije burlonamente

¿¡entonces! – me dijo molesto

Entonces, nada. Obedezcan mis ordenes; son muy maleducados con su alpha – al parecer Leah, Jacob y Paul, seguían enojados – saldrán mañana alas 600 hs. – vi como enseguida iban a reprochar, pero los calle enseguida - ¡y no se discute mas!-

¡sí! – dijeron Jacob y Leah a la vez.

Seeeee – contesto Paul sin ganas.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bueno hasta acá llega el primer cap corto, pero, tanto mi hermana como yo esperamos lo hallan disfrutado :D… besos dejen aunque sea un comentario porfisss! **

**Ojitosss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalmente luego de siglos la universidad me da un poco de paz para subir el siguiente cap. De esta historia bizarra que creo mi hermana….**

**Disclaimers: todo pertenece a S. M. y MTV….**

**No entretengo mas y a leer!**

**Una nueva oportunidad**

Capitulo 2

PoV Emily:

Hoy es el día en que viajan los chicos… pobre Leah, la verdad que vivir con esos dos va a ser como suicidarse, pero sé como alegrarla…

Me levanté muy sigilosamente de mi cama, tratando de no hacer ruido para que Sam no se despierte. Lamentablemente no le tocó guardia esta noche. Logré salir de la cama, para vestirme, pero mientras me dirigía al ropero me choqué con una silla.

-¡AH!...mmmhhh….- enseguida me tapé la boca y me aguante el grito. ¿¡Pero qué mierda hacia una silla en la pieza, si yo no tengo ningún escritorio!? seguro la trajo Sam…y mientras pensaba en que mi novio era un tarado, pero un tarado muy lindo, escuche que alguien decía mi nombre, ¡la puta madre, se despertó!

-Emmmilllyyyy...- balbuceó Sam, que se movía en la cama buscándome – EEEEmmmilyyy – agarré una de las almohadas que estaba sobre el colchón, y la puse cerca de él, enseguida ví como la estrujaba contra su cuerpo – mi Emily… - sonreía el bobo…ji, ji, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ji, ji.

-SHHH Sam, ¡quiero dormir! – le ordené.

-Sí, mi amor. – me contestó. Aaah, siempre tan obediente.

Después de unos minutos, yo estaba totalmente arreglada y con unas cuantas cosas para Leah.

Eran las 2:30 hs. de la madrugada, y yo recién llegaba a su casa, espero que no se enoje, ji, ji.

Entre lentamente a la casa de Leah, para no despetar a nadie, y mientras subía las escaleras escuche unos ronquidos, provenientes de la habitación de Leah.

¡Sí que tiene el sueño pesado esta chica!... bueno es de familia, ji, ji…

Entre a la habitación cuidadosamente y me aproxime a Leah para despertarla. Primero, la moví un poco… no paso nada, la moví por segunda vez…nada. Voy a tener que usar un poco mas de fuerza. La moví, mas bien, la sacudí violentamente, otra vez y nada… ahora si que me esta hartando… ¡Por favor!¡No puede estar tan dormida!

Ya no pude mas, agarre una de mis zapatillas y…"perdón Leah", dije en voz muy bajita. Y con toda la violencia posible, se la tire por la cabeza.

Le pegue muy fuerte en la frente, pero nada. Espere unos segundos y no se despertó, ¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡hace mas de media hora que estoy tratando de levantarla!... estaba a punto de gritar de rabia, pero decidí calmarme, respire lentamente y me dije: "ok Emily, esto es normal", me puse a pensar: ¿Qué es lo que mas odian los perros?... mmm... gatossss… mmm… ¡AAH!, ¡ya se!... ¡AGUA!

Corrí rápidamente por un vaso de agua fría, para ver si ahora sí se levanta…

Fin PoV Emily.

PoV Leah (Sueño)

Estaba tranquilamente corriendo por el bosque, disfrutando de ese asqueroso verde, que me rodeaba, cada vez que me convertía en esta odiosa criatura, y tenia que aguantar esas patrullas de mierda, que tenia que compartir con los infelices de Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Sam y hasta mi odioso hermanito… pero no nos vallamos de tema je, je… ¿en qué estaba?, ¡ah!, ¡sí!... mientras corría sin que nadie me moleste, totalmente tranquila, relajada…¡MOMENTO!... ¿tranquila?, ¿relajada?... seguro que estoy soñando, por que, sinceramente, estando en fase no se tiene ni 5 minutos de paz.

Me detuve, algo no estaba bien, así que me fui a mi casa.

Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta, subí las escaleras y escuche gritos que trataban de ser agudos, y la voz de Madonna cantando "Like a Virgin", provenientes de mi pieza.

-"¡Like a virgin!, ¡Touch for the very first time!" – gritaban muchas voces estruendosamente.

Esas voces… ¡NO!... ¡No pueden ser ellos!

Abrí lentamente la puerta, para encontrarme con la traumante imagen de mi hermano y los chicos, todos saltando sobre mi cama, vestidos con mi ropa interior y alguna que otra prenda sacada de mi ropero, bufandas de plumas y tacos altos (eso si que nosé de donde los sacaron), y por último pude ver a Sam, aplaudiendo y gritando.

-¡UUUUUUUUUH!¡Muy bien chicas!¡Otra vez!¡Y con mas enffff…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – se giró, me vio y gritó… ¡por dios, casi me rompe los tímpanos!

Los demás giraron, quedando sus miradas horrorizadas en frente mío. Ja, ja, que risa, cuando se entere media reserva.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Van a ver cuando les cuente a todos!¡sobre todo a tu viejo! – dije señalando a Jacob - ¡y a Emily! – mire a Sam - ¡y a mamá! – le dije a Seth – JAJAJAJAJA –

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron desaforadamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – sentí que algo frío se escurría por mi oreja y me desperté.

Fin PoV Leah (sueño)

PoV Emily

Le tire el agua justo adentro de sus oídos. En seguida Leah se levanto rápidamente de la cama; ¡siiiiii!¡Al fin se despertó!... Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer…

Leah tenía una cara de espanto terrible, pobrecita que habrá estado soñando. De golpe giro su cabeza, me miró, después miro al vaso, que todavía sostenía en la mano; nuevamente me miró, luego al vaso, a mi, al vaso, y así hasta que fijó su mirada de ojos entrecerrados en mi. Empecé a prepararme mentalmente a sus gritos, que eran una costumbre en ella.

-¡AAAAAAAARRGG! – soltó una especie de gruñido - ¿¡que hacés Emily!?, ¿¡estas loca!? – me gritó. Su cara de loca no tenia precio, ja, ja, ja.

-JA, JA, tu cara, JA, JA – no pude aguantarme la risa y la loca de Leah ahora parecía molesta, muy molesta, así que quise tranquilizarla – tranquila Leah, te quise levantar nomás, no es para tanto – al parecer mi intento de calmarla no tubo efecto…

-¿¡QUE HORA ES!? - ¡AY! ¡QUE HUMOR!

-Eeeh… mmm… - si le digo me mata – lasss… 6 hs. ¿por? – me puso una mirada como diciendo "¿Qué te creés, que soy tarada, que nací ayer piba?".

-¡¿Y dónde esta el sol?! – pregunto como si se estuviese burlando.

-Eeeeh… esss… que… hay nubes – pero que estupida soy, seguro me mata, seguro.

-¡MENTIROSA! – me señalo con su dedo. Sin cambiar la posición, giro su cabeza buscando su despertador yyy… - ¡SON LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA, SE SUPONE QUE ME TENGO QUE LEVANTAR A LAS 6! – me reprocho con toda la furia posible. ¡Pero ché!, yo lo único que quiero es hacer mi papel de prima buena, y ella me trata así.

-Ji, ji, ji, perdón Leah, es que como tenés que prepararte para tu viaje, ¡a mi se me ocurrió la genial idea de ayudarte primita! – ví como trataba de relajarse.

-Ahhhhhhhh – suspiro – ok – hizo una pausa y continuo – esta bien… ¿Qué querés hacer? – me dijo ahora mucho mas calmada.

Ji, ji, ji, no sabe la que le espera. Junte las manos y con una sonrisa maliciosa le dije:

-¡Ok!, primero te vas a bañar y después te vas a poner esto – le alcancé la bolsa que había dejado al lado de la cama cuando entré. Adentro tenía unos cuantos jeans chuppines, remeras, chombas y obvio blusas de diseño, que servirían para salir alguna noche.

Fin PoV Emily.

PoV Leah.

Esta mina esta demente… ¿Por qué me despierta a las 3 de la madrugada para bañarme y vestirme?... ahora se la quería dar de prima buena.

Sin ganas, agarré la bolsa que me daba, y mientras me dirigía al baño le pregunte:

-¿¡Me querés explicar para que me levntás a las 3 de la madrugada?! – ella me miró con cara de "¿no es obvio?"

-Ya te dije Leah, soy tu prima y te quiero ayudar, además de que hago todo esto para que llegues a California con estilo… dah. – si, si, claaaro – Mira sí te llegas a cruzar con tu impronta, ¿me vas a decir que no te daría vergüenza que estés desarreglada en ese momento? – Salí del baño y la mire con mala cara. No era necesario ese comentario.

-¡Andáte! – pude ver como se arrepentía de o que me dijo.

-Perdón Leah… yo no quise decir eso… pero no me digas que no es cierto… te conozco muy bien y yo se que te daría vergüenza – no le dije nada, me di la vuelta y volví al baño. En realidad, Emily tenia razón, y mientras preparaba la ducha le dije:

-Ok… soy toda tuya – no quería discutir más, lo único que quería ahora era que el tiempo pasara.

**2 hs. Después**

¡Wow!, ¡esto es imposible!, ¿esta era yo? No podía creer lo que veía en el espejo.

Emily había logrado que me pusiera unos chuppines (1), una blusa con cuello buche (2) y unas sandalias de cuero que hacían juego con todo el conjunto.

-¿yyy?, ¿te gusto?, ¿eh, eh? – me pregunto mi prima. Obviamente no pensaba decirle la verdad.

-Bueno… hiciste lo que pudiste… - le dije.

-¡Sabía que te iba a gustar! – gritó contenta. Si, si me gustaba ¿¡y qué?!

-¡No me gusta!... dejá de decir pavadas y termina de preparar la ropa – le dije fingiendo que estaba molesta.

-Un "gracias" por lo menos – si claro, yo te iba a agradecer a vos, ¡ja, ja!

-Por supuesto que no querida, además ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, ¡chau! – me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta. Mientras salía pude escuchar a Emily que decía:

-Bueno, no importa, solo acordáte de los consejos que te di… - hice una seña a modo de "si, si, 'ta bien", y me encamine directo al bosque donde me encontré con la manada.

************************************************************************Bueno gentes espero que comenten, cualquier reclamo haganlo a mi hermana jejejeje….nos leemos.**

**(1) jeans ajustados, muy ajustados.**

**(2) cuello caído, suelto.**


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO

Hola...como se ve, este no es un nuevo capitulo. La realidad es que no sabemos si vamos a seguir con la historia o no... hubi varios problemas y, bueno los comentarios recibidos fueroooonnnn, desastrosos?...no se me ocurre otra palabra. La cuestion es que no sabemos si esto gusta o no...aunque la idea es seguir subiendo capitulos, sin tener en cuanta la opinion de afuera...pero como dije, hay algunas complicaciones...bue si leen esto estaria bueno que comenten si les gustaria que la historia continue o no... o lo que sea que se les ocurra comentar XD.

En fin, soy malisima escribiendo, jaja, asi que na' espero algun comentario jijijiji...besos a quien sea que nos lea XD

Belen y Eugenia.


End file.
